


Kiss me

by manyscarletskies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a lot of fluff, alec freaks out, magnus calms him down, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyscarletskies/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the wedding, after they talked with Alec’s parents... Did they go on that date? Did they Netflix & Chill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt on tumblr which I liked, so I've posted it there and on here. It has also been translated into Russian (!), and can be found [ here ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4246917). Enjoy!

Alec’s hands were shaking. Why were they doing that? He was pretty certain he had a rune for this sort of thing…

“What now, Alexander?” At the sound of Magnus’ voice, Alec’s heart threatened to leap out of his chest and his breath came in short bursts. Okay, maybe he _didn’t_ have a rune of this sort of thing.

Alec turned to face the smiling warlock. “What?” He asked, frowning. What did Magnus mean, ‘what now’? It wasn’t like anything had happened-

Oh. _Oh._

“Well, I’m assuming you don’t particularly want to stay here, unless you feel like talking to your _lovely_ mother again, not that I have anything against her, of course, but I’d rather-” Alec, with a surge of confidence, lifted a single finger and placed it in the air in front of Magnus’ lips. The warlock rolled his eyes fondly, dutifully being quiet as Alec removed his finger, thinking. Magnus was right. Alec didn’t want to stay in the Institute any longer, not after his parents had almost ruined his good mood. But meeting Magnus’ eyes, filled with a clear happiness, he knew that he had made the right decision. Perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea, to kiss Magnus in front of all those people (Alec’s lips tingled just thinking about their kiss) but it had certainly shut them up.

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned softly, and Alec realised he hadn’t answered his question.

“Oh, umm… I… how about…” With a smile, Magnus helped him out.

“What about my place? It’s definitely more comfortable than here. Quieter, too.” Alec nodded, agreeing. There were less people, too. Less disapproving stares, less sideways looks. He flexed his hands, hunching his shoulders forwards as though to hide. Magnus impulsively reached a hand up, stopping just before he touched Alec.

The shadowhunter tried to get his breathing under control. He had been close to having a panic attack on the altar, when Magnus had walked in, but Lydia had thankfully helped him get it under control. It would be just his luck to have another one now.

Obviously making a split second decision, Magnus dropped his hand in order to grasp Alec’s, and with a snap of his fingers they were in Magnus’ living room. Immediately releasing Alec’s hand, Magnus hovered around Alec, unsure of what to do.

“Talk to me.” Alec begged, eyes closed.

“Oh, hmm, okay, have I ever told you that I’m banned from ever visiting Peru? Well, the first time I went, Ragnor and I ended up waist deep in bird droppings, but that was hardly my fault. Fine, maybe it was, but don’t tell anyone I said. I also sunk the boat we were on, but in my defence, it wasn’t a very sturdy boat in the first place.” Magnus stood in front of Alec, gesturing as he talked and frowning as he tried to recall what happened next.

Alec slowly regained control of himself as Magnus talked of several misadventures in Peru, telling him of how he ended up vomiting on the Nazca Lines and tried to serve a dish made of guinea pigs to his friends. Eventually, he trailed off, examining Alec with worried eyes.

“But why are you banned from Peru?” Alec asked, lowering himself onto the closest sofa. Magnus shrugged indifferently.

“Oh, I don’t know. I received a letter one day from The High Council of Peruvian warlocks banning me on pain of death for ‘crimes unspeakable’.” Magnus made air quotations with his fingers, seating himself beside Alec. “They never gave me a straight answer. Warlocks.” He finished with a dramatic eyeroll. Alec eyed him in amusement, the corners of his mouth turning up. “Yes, I _know_ I’m a warlock. At least I tell you what I think.” Magnus smiled back, and Alec caught his eyes flicking down to his lips. Self-consciously, he leaned back, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Thank you.” He sighed, relaxing gratefully into the cushions behind him. Magnus’ smile turned gentle.

“Anything for you, Alexander.” Unsure of how to respond, Alec turned his head away, sure he was blushing. He felt the sofa give as Magnus leant back too, making a contented noise.

After a moment, Alec glanced at Magnus out of the corner of his eye. The warlock had his eyes closed, hands folded in his lap. He looked peaceful, with his lips slightly parted…

Alec swallowed hard, feeling his heart rate speed up. Was this what Magnus had been talking about the other day? Because he was definitely feeling those ‘symptoms’. Did that mean he was in love?

Alec pushed the thought from his mind, not wanting to make himself have yet another panic attack. He’d think about that later. But for now, he _really_ wanted to kiss Magnus again. Earlier, in his surge of confidence at the wedding, he had been thinking about nothing but how Magnus had pushed him time and time again and how he was going to push him back. So he had grabbed Magnus by the front of his suit and pulled him close, not thinking before he bent his head and their lips touched. Alec had been certain Magnus had been using magic, because nothing could have felt _that_ good. Magnus tasted of alcohol and parties but also of sandalwood and _safe home protection_. His lips were soft and they parted easily under the pressure of Alec’s own lips, Magnus’ way of telling Alec _it’s ok, don’t rush, you’re in control_ and Alec lov- appreciated him for that.

When he’d pulled back, he found himself staring into Magnus’ eyes, amazed this was happening. Magnus was feeling the same, if the look in his shining eyes was anything to go by. Alec couldn’t help himself and leant in again, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. This kiss was different, less controlled but full of no less feeling.

The memory of those kisses was enough to make Alec touch his lips in amazement. And now, he was going to let Magnus kiss him, because he would be damned if he didn’t let the warlock have what he’d obviously been wanting for weeks now. Magnus deserved it; he was so patient and gentle, never touching Alec when he didn’t want to be touched, always waiting for him to make the move. Now, Alec was going to let him have his turn.

Taking a steadying breath, Alec leant towards Magnus, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes. When he did, he drew in an audible breath, obviously not having expected Alec to be so close. Alec didn’t move, gazing at Magnus until he got the message. Because he really didn’t want to have to say-

“Kiss me.” Magnus frowned, and Alec could’ve hit himself. Of course he had said that out loud. Now he just sounded needy, and Magnus was going to leave and-

“Are you sure?” Alec blinked. “I don’t want to… to make you uncomfortable.” Magnus continued, and Alec realised the warlock’s hands were still tightly folded in his lap. Reaching out, he put a hand over Magnus’ in reply. An amazed smile found its way onto Magnus’ lips as he slowly leant in, giving Alec time to pull back. Alec closed his eyes, lips curving up.

A hand wound its way carefully into Alec’s hair, holding him still, and Alec, unsure of what to do with his own hands, placed them lightly on Magnus’ waist. He heard a chuckle, and then there were lips on his and that was all he could think about.

Magnus was an expert kisser, Alec discovered. He applied just the right amount of pressure to make Alec’s head spin and his legs weak. Alec was glad he was sitting down or he would’ve definitely embarrassed himself by falling over. Magnus’ hand tightened in his hair, and Alec couldn’t help the noise that was drawn from him. Flushing, he went to pull back, and Magnus let him go slowly.

“Sorry.” Magnus apologised, a small, wry smile painting his lips. “That was probably too much.” Alec gave Magnus an incredulous look.

“You shouldn’t be sorry. That was…” He shook his head, lost for words. Magnus’ smile brightened, his free hand coming up to gently run his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone. Alec leant his cheek into Magnus’ hand, enjoying the feeling. His fingers twisted into Magnus’ jacket as his lips parted, eyes fluttering closed. He heard another quiet laugh from Magnus, and felt warm breath on his face (if his skin was tingling, that was his own problem). He felt Magnus hesitate, and finally having enough, brought one of his hands up and wound it in Magnus’ hair, just as Magnus was doing to him (Magnus’ hair was soft as silk, and Alec wasn’t sure if he would ever let go). Alec cracked his eyes open, a smirk forming.

“Kiss me, warlock.”

So he did. And if Alec thought to himself that he might be a little bit in love, well, that’s his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


End file.
